Jedi Temple
The Bakuran Jedi Temple, often referred to as a hidden enclave by its inhabitants, was a hidden order on the planet Bakura. It was founded by the self-trained Jedi Cion and Elitha. The Temple was ruled by a Jedi Council, and one Grand Master. History Fledgling Beginning Bespin Temple Historians argue that the Jedi Temple actually originated in the form of an academy on Bespin, which was built by Feleah and Golte Zavier, the parents of Atalia Zavier, the future leader of the Kroprulan Sith Empire. After their academy was attacked by unknown pirates, they were put into a coma and set adrift in their craft. When they awoke a staggering ten years later, they were stunned with the destruction of their academy. Passing the Knowledge On Putting their knowledge into holocrons they set out in the hope of finding people to train, and possibly build a new Temple. In the holocron they included a detailed plan for a proposed new Temple. Crashing onto Bakura after their fuel ran out, they perished after a short time. Ironically, their daughter crashed onto Kroprulu in the same year. Discovery Two young teenagers, Cion and Elitha, set out to explore the forest near their home town of Thespis, and discovered the Holocrons, which, equipped with a scanner, revealed they were Force Sensitive. The pair studied the Holocron, and pronounced themselves Jedi ten years after finding the holocron. Enlisting the help of inhabitants of the town who they also found to be Force Sensitive, they managed to build the Jedi Temple, finishing it fifteen years after starting. Expansion Over the years the Temple gathered members, and a Jedi Council was formed. Alongside it, a Grandmaster was also elected to rule the Order. At a staggering three hundred years old, ancient by even Jedi standards, Cion and Elitha died, passing on the legacy of the Jedi to their followers. Renovations After quite some time it became apparent that the Temple was incompetent to serve the needs of the Jedi, and so Jedi Architects were required to hold the structure of the Temple in place with the Force whilst turbolifts, and the like were installed. This was done so as to keep the same structure but improve the layout. Destruction The Temple existed for thousands of years, but finally it came to an end in 86 ABY when the Sith Invasion of Bakura resulted in the razing of the continent upon which the Temple was located. Along with its destruction, the age-old city of Thespis was also destroyed. Trivia *Many have bickered over the realism of having a hidden Temple on Bakura that is still able to draw in recruits without locals noticing, as well as constant ships leaving and arriving. *The user Xander Vos tried to retcon this with the explanation that the Temple had a cloaking device and that it was in a remote location. *With the chosing of the image for the Temple, another explanation arises, that perhaps the Temple was situated in its own valley, shielding it from prying outsiders. Behind the Scenes *The Temple was created alongside the Rebels forum by the user Jedi_Abba. *The users Dork_of_Mordork and SkywalkerAndVader created the Jedi Timeline upon which most of the dates for the Temple and Order were based. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Jedi academies